Cassandra Trelawney
Cassandra Trelawney served as the Healer Intern (2066-67) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Name: Cassandra Clytemnestra Trelawney DOB: June 29, 2048 Eye Color: Chestnut Hair: Dark brown Skin: Very Fair Former House: Slytherin Best Subjects: Divination, Potions and Ancient Runes Least Favorite/Worst Subjects: Arithmancy, (Muggle Studies and Flying she didn't take) Pets: Cassandra's family has a pet Ashwinder named Scilla. She herself has a pet raven she named Lenore, a small rust colored owl, called Boo and professor Pride's gave her a Penguin, Waddles (which she treats like a baby.) Previous Occupation: Student. Though During the summer she had an internship at St. Mungos Hogwarts post: Assistant School Nurse - Intern Personality: Cassandra has a very layered personality. Born in a pureblood environment, was never allowed to do "muggle" things. She was raised with strict wizard rules, though she didn't hate muggles or muggleborns, she was told not to associate with them. She often is mistaken for a snob, which she hates to be. She is determined and proud. She is mistaken for rude and mean, which she also is not. She is blunt, in your face, and if she wants something, you better not be in her way. The end will justify the means. History: Cassandra, born in Venice, 06/29/2047, comes from a long line of pureblood seers, her heritage can be traced back to the Greek seer, Calchas. Everyone in her family was a Slytherin, so it was only fate that she as well would be. Her mother, Clythemnestra Vablatsky, is a powerful seer while her father, Atropos, is a wealthy and powerful wizard who, although does not possess the "gift" like the rest of his lineage, owns most of the shops on Knockturn Alley. Theirs was a marriage of convenience, which ended the summer before her second year. Cassandra's mother still blames her for the divorce while her father has remarried and started another family trying to forget the old one... including his daughter. During her second term at Hogwarts, her mother re-married to Lord Eric Prince. Cassandra now has a step-brother, Shane Prince, who attends Durmstrang and whom she loathes. Her mother prophesied that one of the step-siblings would kill the other, and although Shane was the one sent to Durmstrang, it is believed that it will be Cassandra that will kill him. No one knows when, but the two have been kept apart. Cassandra has always called her gift a curse. When she was four, she foresaw the gruesome death of her beloved uncle. Anytime she had a vision, fearful of seeing a loved one or herself die, her subconscious fought the vision to the point of blinding headaches, and needed to take a pain potion that her mother brews for her. Her mother tried sending her to other Seers and Diviners to "fix" her, but with no avial. She hadn't had a vision since she took her mother's last potions around the end of the term her second year, and was getting concerned she had lost the "Gift." In her third year she developed a hard crush on the professor who helped her to the hospital wing by carrying her there. She crushed on him fourth, fifth and sixth term. In her sixth term she realized being infatuated with a married professor wasn't healthy... though she'd never fully be over him. Also in her sixth term, she became prefect and began crushing on her head of house. She asked him to help her with talking to the school nurse and allowing her to help in the hospital ward. That summer her longtime boyfriend proposed and she accepted. In her seventh year, and final prefect year she assisted the school nurse and developed an odd friendship with her. She graduated top of her house. Her O.W.L.s were outstanding and she was accepted into the healer's program at St. Mungo's. Part of the three year healer program is an internship... and she was picked from a class of 8 to go intern at Hogwarts. She is still reporting to St. Mungo's for the program. Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2066 Category:Prefects Category:Healer Category:Staff